The Proposal
by MidNightRock1
Summary: Takes place in Catching Fire. To save their friends and family from the evil of the Capitol, Katniss and Peeta must get married. The book mentions Peeta's proposal, but how did it really go? how did Katniss feel?*May contain spoilers*


**This is a little story taking place during "Catching Fire" about Peeta's proposal to Katniss. The book never tells the full event so I thought I would write one myself in case anyone else was interested ;D**

**First One Shot( Do not own The Hunger game series… duh)**

**Enjoy!**

I can't help but feel nervous as I walk toward the lightly brightened stage. I dare to look up at Peeta beside me; him knowing as well as I do it's going to happen.

Today is the day we will officially be engaged.

I know it is for the sake of our loved ones that we are pretty much being forced to do this by the President and the Capitol.

The Capitol.

I can't help but hate it even more. I never had the desire to get married, but even if I did, I still would have at least wanted the right to marry whomever I chose to out of love.

But I guess the Capitol has control over that too after all.

Peeta notices my tension and squeezes my hand in support, but barely looks at me. I noticed he's been kind of distant all morning. I understand how it would be a little awkward for him and me, even with all we've been through, but, he hasn't really talked to anyone. Not Haymitch or Effie. I began to wonder why until we walk onto the stage. That's when all of the worry on our faces melted away and we resume our star-crossed lovers act.

The crowd bursts into cheers and we smile and wave for the cameras. We sit on a comfortable love seat angled in the middle of the stage, still hand in hand, across from Caesar Flickerman in a single cushioned Chair. He's in his usual midnight blue suit that matches his blue hair and almost scary blue make-up.

"Katniss! Peeta!" he exclaims in a ridiculous way as if he didn't even know we were coming. "It's so nice to see you two love-birds again!" He says in his usual cheery-television-show-host way. We both smile at him and say hello. He starts off with small chit-chat and cheesy jokes that the audience still laugh at. When he dives into the questions, Peeta does most of the talking. I pipe in once in a while, sometimes finishing his sentences as if we rehearsed it (which actually we did), but I know to keep my mouth relatively shut for most of the interview. My mouth and actions have already gotten me and too many other people in trouble.

I'm only giving half my attention to the interview and can't help let the other half of my mind wander. I think about my family and friends back home in District 12. I wonder if they're watching this right now. I'm pretty sure my mother and Prim are watching this, probably fawning over the pretty dress Cinna so carefully picked out for me. I begin to wonder if Gale is watching this and a bit of sadness washes over me, but I make sure not to show any sign of it on my face. Has he been watching this whole time? I know he probably did during the hunger games just to see if I were still alive, but what about after? Does he care to watch me and Peeta declare our, supposed, love for one another to the Nation? Does he even care?

I am brought out of my wandering thoughts and back to reality when the interview is nearing its end and Caesar is asking his final questions.

"So now that you two have survived the games and are madly in-love, do you have any plans for the future?"

_This is it._

"Actually..." Peeta begins. I feel his weight shift off from the couch as he got down on one knee. His real knee. He gently takes my hands in his and looks deeply into my eyes. I start to quiver a little. _Why am I shaking?_ It's not like it's a surprise. Still, I can't help but feel my stomach do little flip-flops as he says my name.

"Katniss, from the day I first saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you..." His voice sounds sweet and smooth like honey. I can't help but be soothed by it. Is this how every woman feels when she's being proposed to? I had never really thought about marriage before. How am I supposed to react? _What do I do?_ I mentally slap myself to get all the questions out of my head and decide to do nothing and just listen to what he has to say. Listen to that honey-sweet voice. Look into those water blue eyes...

"I believe it was a strange and frightening twist of fate that we were put into the hunger games together. Being faced with life and death pulled us closer and proved we could get through anything together."

As he says this, I wonder if he really is confessing everything to me. I wonder if it's not just all for the cameras and sake of saving us from all my slip ups made in front of the Capitol. Although it is strange for me to admit, I know Peeta does love me and he wishes all of this star-crossed lovers stuff wasn't just for the cameras, but does he really love me like this? I gaze into those eyes, those same eyes I looked into when he was a young boy giving me bread and some kind of hope to live on that rainy day so long ago. I search those eyes for some kind of answer to my questioning thoughts. I try and find a small hint in his eyes that this is just part of our plan as if later we will laugh as if it were our own little inside joke.

I don't find it.

All I see is pure love and honesty in his brilliant blue eyes as he pours his heart out to me and the rest of the nation. I barely notice that the audience and probably the most of the nation were on the brink of tears as they cheered on the lovely couple.

"At that final moment of the game, when we thought one must die at the others' hand and you held out those berries; rather wanting us die together... I knew. I knew you loved me every bit as much as I love you. Then by some miracle, we were given the chance to both live... together."

I choked up a little from the memory when I was almost certain I would die there, with this boy kneeling before me. This boy who has saved me so many times, in so many ways. This boy who I am being forced to marry.

Maybe it won't have to be forced. Maybe this would all be easier if I really did love him. _Did I?_ I've never known much about love outside of the love I feel for my family. Maybe marriage won't be so bad. Especially if I'm married to Peeta. Kind, handsome, brave Peeta Mellark.

My head is clouded with so many thoughts and emotions until Peeta's honey voice snaps me back to reality again.

"Katniss Everdeen..."

_Should I risk real feelings?_

"Will you marry me?"

_Yes._

I ignore the gasps and loud cheering and practically lunge myself into Peeta's strong arms. I let everything around me stop as I held Peeta, inhale his sent, feel his heartbeat against mine, and plant an almost passion filled kiss on his soft lips. For once, I don't want to pull away, but after what feels like an eternity, I finally do and say "yes". The audience cheers some more as I look up at a slightly shocked, yet pleased Peeta and he smiles. I place that smile into my memory and make a mental note to keep it there.

There are still many things to be worry about, but I push it all to the back of my mind and let myself enjoy the moment with Peeta. Enjoy the fact that we survived together. Enjoy that for now, Peeta is mine and I am his.

**The end!**

**Hope you all liked! I am actually proud about this so please don't judge if I got some things wrong cuz it'll bring down my good mood. Maybe if this turns out to be really good and I actually get comments, I'll rewrite it in Peeta's POV. Please R&R =)**


End file.
